


This no fit!

by DavyWer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, This Is not going to fit." Stiles frowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This no fit!

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't forget that scene XD please forgive me.  
> srr for the errors.

Derek looked at Stiles thoughtfully, his hazel eyes stared at those nutty of the boy.

"Stiles, This Is not going to fit." Stiles frowned.

"Like you said with my t-shirts before you weared one." Stiles smiled at the werewolf who snorted.

"Stiles," and pointed to his penis, "I see it more complicated than a T-shirt, I'll break you."

"Oh come on, do not be melodramatic, your dick has never killed anyone." The young man looked at Derek who was serious and seemed to be trying to solve some big math problem. "He never killed anyone right?".  
The werewolf looked at him with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"No Stiles, now shut up and let me think."

"No, you know I ask because I once saw a porno, and it is said that the guy who shot it is dead because-" Derek brought his hand to the young’s mouth and covered it.

"If I'm lucky, maybe it’ll kill you." The werewolf grinned and Stiles looked at him in astonishment.

"Now put that mouth of yours to work and sucks." The young parted his lips and two calloused and long fingers slipped into his mouth, his tongue began to lick, while his eyes were straight in the eyes, now red, of Derek .

After a while Derek pulled his fingers from the mouth of Stiles, and a little saliva dripped on the chin of the young, the werewolf came and licked it, while at the same time, massaging the entrance between the boy's legs.

Slowly inserted a finger, the young man let out a moan of pleasure, immediately followed another finger, he joined them and separated, while with one hand on the stomach of his mate, he avoided him to move.  
Stiles was impatient. "Come on, please, Derek, fuck me." The werewolf curled his fingers into the boy. "Fuck you."

"Put your cock inside, come on." Derek was amazed how the young man was able to move from a pleading to an order, in the space of less than ten seconds.

The alpha, removed his finger from the hole and took the tube of lube that was between the sheets of the bed. He put a generous amount of this on his right hand and a little directly to the penis. Then with greased hand, began to sprinkle the penis.

Stiles looked at him fascinated. Derek positioned himself between his legs and the young man spread more, to allow him to better maneuver.

Then he felt the tip of the alpha's penis touch on his entrance, a shiver of pleasure ran through him when the tip slipped inside.  
"Stiles, you really are too tight. Shit. "The werewolf had tense muscles, such was the effort he was doing so as not to penetrate into a single powerful thrust, but take it slowly and gently. Thing that Stiles made difficult whenever one opened his damn mouth.

"Derek, please, I can't take it anymore, I'm a teenager, remember?." His face was flushed and could be seen on his penis pre-cum. Hesitantly the young man's hand approached to his penis, but Derek sent it away, the young man muttered, but his protests died down as soon as he felt the hand of his mate, substitute his on the penis.

At the same time the werewolf pushed his penis until it was already half in the boy.  
"Oh god, fuck, this really hurts, shit." Derek gently approached, the young man with his face and kissed him, then began to lick the left side of the neck and position there small kisses, to climb up to his lobe and chew at it.

"Do you want me to stop?". Stiles could feel his hot breath on the neck and was literally going crazy.

"Do not even think about it, if you do I'll kill you." Then he ran his eyes up to the point where Derek was sliding inside him. "Just please, tell my father that I died doing something extraordinary, perhaps saving some children from a fire."  
"Relax Stiles," Stiles inspired, "no one would believe a story like that." With a wry smile, the werewolf went completely inside.

"You asshole, it hurts." Stiles looked sullen, but when Derek began to move, all his resentment gave way to an incredible pleasure.

"Oh my god, oh god, god, like that, there. Oh fuck, Derek. "

Derek pulled out almost all the way, and then thrust back in, and hit the prostate of the young. Stiles moaned and cursed at the same time, his left hand tightly around the right bicep of the werewolf, while his right hand was clenched around the sheet.  
Derek's hand moved to the rhythm of his hips on the penis of his mate.

"Come on Stiles, come for me, come in my hand, while I'm inside you."

A few more touches and Stiles was bending the toes while his cum drenched the hand of the werewolf, who with the thrust of his hips accompanied him in his orgasm, while the boy’s cum slipped on their chests.

At the same moment Derek felt Stiles tighten around him, and he was able to make only a few thrusts before his orgasm hit him in full.

Stiles came a hand in the neck of the werewolf and brought it to him, then kissed him and smiled.  
"My sour wolf." Gently passed his hand through Derek’s black hair.

"I'm not a sour wolf."

"Yes you're, but you're my sour wolf." Stiles winked.

"I'm not so sure to be happy of this."

"Yeh, said the werewolf whose cock was still inside the boy." Derek laughed and Stiles with him.

Derek slowly removed his penis from the young and lay down beside him, Stiles turned to him.

"Really you can never be silent." With his hand gently caressed the boy’s left cheek.

"No, but you love that too."

"Unfortunately it is true." Derek came up and kissed him, his lips curved into a smile.


End file.
